Sticking to the Shadows
by lemacd
Summary: First and probably last DA fic... why John Bates really went to London and what it had to do with Green's death according my tortured fan mind. It's how I manage to sleep at all.


_A/N In general I'm not a fan of long explanations and apologies and justifications before a story. But the fact of the matter is that I had no intention of ever writing a DA fic, ever. It's not because I am not a huge fan (I am soooo much a fan) and it's not because I don't write fanfic (because I do) but because there are so many wonderful writers and stories to enjoy as a reader (which I do like my life depended on it). It is also because as soon as I post this, some readers who follow me for my other stories are saying, "But you promised you'd never leave us for Downton!" And I'm not. _

_So why write this, then? Because it was the only way I could get it out of my brain and write my other stuff. The idea that Bates went to London expressly to murder Green does not sit well, but I'm totally bracing myself for that to be case. To sooth my nerves, I wrote this. It's cheaper than therapy. I'm not saying this theory is original and any similarity to stories written along this line is completely unintentional. It isn't my best story either, but I feel better for writing it so… that' something at least. And now I'll shut up and let you read if you're still in the mood. If you feel like leaving some feedback, I'd be grateful for that, too._

_I don't own anything. I can't even claim to own the full set of Downton Abbey dvds because I can't find series two anywhere. I know, right?! I get a pain in my stomach whenever I think about it. _

_Rated for subject matter, some language, implied references to sexual assault._

**Sticking to the Shadows**

Mr. Green left vague word with the rest of the staff about running some errands. No one seemed to care and that was fine with him. It was only courtesy that he bothered. As valet to Lord Gillingham he took advantage of the freedom to come and go as he pleased when his employer was out and as it was, Lord Gillingham was out a lot. He would never be heard to say he envied the man. Following after a woman, playing the gentleman part for even a chance at marriage, hoping to secure the hand of some bitch that believes a kiss requires a proposal. He'd admit Lady Mary's looks were quality, but her airs of superiority did nothing for him. Green had his own preferences and he'd leave it up to his Lordship to bring Lady Mary off her high horse.

He had never been to Grantham House, never had cause with his Lordship having his own residence in London. But he made sure to learn where it was located, and once he did he only had to be patient. He knew it was only a matter of time before Lady Mary came to the city, carrying her lady's maid along with her. He looked forward to seeing Anna Bates. She had been so… friendly… during his first stay at Downton.

_Stick to the shadows_, that's the best warning the shrew of a housekeeper could give him. As if. He wondered what the Scottish witch would do now if she knew he was on his way to renew their acquaintance. Nothing. She had kept silent and would keep on being silent. They all would. They all do.

He straightened his hat and tie as he rounded the corner, Grantham House only a few more paces away. It was one of the grander homes on the street but it wasn't a fortress. He could get inside with little to no trouble. His charm could work on any assortment of servant, and he had it always ready.

_Pardon me, I have a message from Lady Mary Crawley for her lady's maid. She's decided to dine with Lord Gillingham tonight and thought it would save time for me to come fetch her maid to bring her things. Oh, it's no bother, really. Mrs. Bates was so kind to me during my stay at Downton Abbey that I'm more than happy to return the favor and escort her myself._

He crossed the street and headed toward the steps that led down into the servant entrance when he heard someone say his name. He turned his head and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, Mr. Bates," Green finally managed to get out before looking down the steps. "Fancy meeting you here. I wasn't aware that Lord Grantham was in London as well."

"He's not," the older valet said calmly, taking only a few steps closer from behind an obscure wall. It seemed to Green that Bates had been hidden and was reluctant to come too far out into the open. "He's in America." The man's face didn't betray any emotion. He was neither pleased nor displeased to see Green.

"I see," Green replied, though in fact he did not see. "Then what brings you to London?"

"Do you really want to know?" This time there was something more readable on Bates' face. It was discomfort. The man was clearly trying to maintain his cordial tone.

"No," Green said, his lip curving in a slight smirk. "I don't suppose I really do."

"I'm keeping a promise," Bates offered, as if Green's answer had been otherwise. "I failed my wife once, Mr. Green. I promised I would not fail her a second time. And I won't. You should know that."

"Hardly my business, isn't it, Mr. Bates? Whatever goes on between you and your wife, I don't know what it has to do with me." Bates huffed in disgust.

"You won't go near my wife again, Mr. Green. That's why I'm here. That's the promise I will not break." Green blinked at the subtle warning, but he wouldn't let the rest of his body flinch a muscle.

"Why not, Mr. Bates? Anna and I got on quite well," Green said tauntingly. "In fact, she treated me so nicely when I was in Downton. I only mean to repay her...kindness," He paused, seeing his words unsettle the other valet. "… by calling on her while she's in town." Bates said nothing, his jaw clenched as he slowly seethed. Green inhaled confidently and stood up straighter. "And what does Mrs. Bates think of this plan of yours? Poor woman, I don't recall her being a fan of your overbearing jealousy."

"She doesn't know I'm here," Bates said, lowering his voice before going on. "Just like she doesn't know I know it was you, you unimaginable bastard." Green heard the click of Bates' cane on the sidewalk as he took a few more steps closer. "No one knows I'm here, Mr. Green. No one in Downton, and no one in this house. You see, I know how to stick to the shadows…"

Green gave a short laugh and turned to look down the steps again.

"You'll be dead before you reach the bottom step, Mr. Green. I don't know why you've come or what excuse you've concocted to see her, but you'll never get to use it."

"A threat, Mr. Bates?"

"A promise, Mr. Green."

"You seem full of promises, sir. The more promises a man makes, the fewer he manages to keep."

"He keeps the ones he swears on his own life, Mr. Green. Go away. Go away and stay away."

After a few moments of staring at each other, Green shrugged. He wasn't beat, not for good. Bates was nothing but an old man doing whatever he could to keep that pretty little prize of a wife to himself. He was a useless cripple and no match for a real man. Green thought he should pity the man, really, to be so desperate to keep his wife from wanting a younger and better lover.

"The only step that won't kill you now, Mr. Green, is in the direction you came. I hope I'm making myself clear. I'd hate for you to be confused."

"I'll be on my way…"

"Be on it, then."

Green blinked again when Bates cut him off but he quickly recomposed himself. He raised his chin in defiance but gave the valet a hard, final look before tipping his hat and backing away. This wasn't the end of him, no matter what Bates thought. He never gave in when there was something he wanted, never. And the intimidating smugness Bates just tried to pull over on him only made him want it more. To expose Mr. Bates for the pitiful excuse for a man he is would only make it all sweeter.

The sidewalks were busy. There was hardly any room to walk at his normal pace without someone or something in his way. The constant jostling and bumping of strangers into his path was only adding to the frustration that he felt in every muscle. He was generally not one to be threatened by another man and he thought Bates' threats were weak. It was still her word against his and with a few exceptions, he was well liked among the others that witnessed her flirt with him. That husband was a chain around her neck, she had to see what she was missing.

The image of her in his mind quickly turned the frustration into something else, an unnamed but very familiar beasty feeling that always took over his impulses and drove him mad until he found some release. And at the moment, his impulses told him to go back. He wanted to see her face, to see that flash in her eyes, that look… It was happening, the all-consuming and driving urges that made the blood in his veins to run hot and every nerve in his body to vibrate. It would never go away now. It would compel him until sated. Not that it took much. He wanted to go back and make sure Bates knew he was the one in control. Then they'd both know, him and his wife.

The compulsion took over and Green spun quickly on his heels to go back. He had been lost in his thoughts and plans. He forgot about the crowds. He didn't even see the large man following so close behind him when he walked full stride into him…

oOoOoOoOo

The man leaned against the storefront, bent over with his hands braced on his knees. He felt ill. It happened all so fast.

"Just tell me again, if you don't mind," the officer said.

"I was just walking down the street when the gentleman turned around and walked right into me," the shaken man explained for the fourth time. "He didn't give any indication he was going to change direction, just… spun around and hit me. We both stumbled a bit but he fell into the street. I feel awful for the man, he looks like a respectable sort but it was an accident!" The man wiped his brow with the back of his shaking hand and exhaled.

"Yes, an accident. Tragic. So many cars now and people not looking where they're going… it's happened before and it'll happen again, I'm sure." The officer had the man's name if they needed anything else. And he had the name and address for the deceased. The body was being carried away and all he had left was to inform Mr. Green's next of kin.


End file.
